1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a spinal stabilization surgical procedure. More particularly, this invention pertains to a method for implanting a fusion spinal implant between two vertebrae.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chronic back problems cause pain and disability for a large segment of the population. In many cases, the chronic back problems are attributed to relative movement between vertebrae in the spine.
Orthopaedic surgery includes procedures to stabilize vertebrae. Common stabilization techniques include fusing the vertebrae together.
Fusion techniques include removing disc material which separates the vertebrae and impacting bone into the disc area. The impacted bone fuses with the bone material of the vertebrae to thereby fuse the two vertebrae together.
As in any surgical technique, it is desirable in back surgery to provide a procedure which permits rapid post-operative recovery. To this end and to increase the probability of a successful fusion, spinal implants have been developed. An example of such a spinal implant is shown in commonly assigned and co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/702,351 filed May 15, 1991 (claiming priority to Jul. 6, 1989). That patent application teaches a threaded spinal implant which includes a hollow cylinder into which bone chips or bone slurry may be placed. The cylinder has holes extending radially therethrough. The bone material grows through the holes to fuse with the bone material of the vertebrae.
A threaded spinal implant is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,247, dated May 14, 1991. In addition to teaching a threaded spinal implant, U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,247 shows a method of implantation including certain tools to form a bore into which the implant is threaded.
A threaded fusion cage and a method of inserting such a cage is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,740 to Ray et al. dated Oct. 9, 1990 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,373 to Ray et al. dated Jun. 25, 1991. The latter patent teaches preparing a bore for the implant by drilling over a pilot rod. In addition to the above, spinal implants are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,915 to Brantigan dated Nov. 7, 1989, German Patent 3505567A1 dated Jun. 5, 1986 to Vich, U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,757 to Brantigan dated May 30, 1989 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,269 to Bagby dated Feb. 27, 1985. The latter is not a threaded implant but uses a cage or basket which is impacted into a bore formed between bone to be fused.
When performing back surgery (such as placing implants in a spine) it is desirable that the surgical procedure be performed as quickly and as accurately as possible. Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a surgical procedure for placing an implant in a spine in a procedure which can be done quickly and accurately.
In addition to the foregoing, it is known to be desirable to place two implants between opposing vertebrae (although a single implant procedure may be advisable in some circumstances). In a two implant procedure, bores are formed on opposite sides of the vertebrae to receive each of the implants. I have found that in such a procedure, the forming of the bores can cause misalignment of the vertebrae which is undesirable. Also, prior art techniques (e.g., drilling over a guide rod) can result in a bore which does not cut equally into both vertebrae. Accordingly, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a surgical implant procedure which assures accurate alignment of the vertebrae throughout the procedure.
Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a surgical procedure that can be performed posteriorly, anteriorly or as a laparoscopic procedure.